


not so vanilla anymore

by dinoioo



Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: Dating, Experimentation, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hickeys, Kink, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Moaning, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vanilla, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoioo/pseuds/dinoioo
Summary: James and Alyssa have been together for two years. Alyssa wants to experiment in the bedroom and she hopes James will let her.
Relationships: Alyssa & James (The End of the Fucking World), Alyssa/James (The End of the Fucking World)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	not so vanilla anymore

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!!

Two years passed. Alyssa and James wanted to start there own life without the pressures of Alyssa's family in the way. They moved to the London area and rented out a 1-bedroom apartment. James had been transporting boxes with a moving company and Alyssa was filing receipts for a dentist's office just so they could make ends meet. They slept in the same bed at night and ate dinner together after they got home from work. They were faithful to each other and never brought anyone else over. 

Their sex life had been fairly vanilla as they would fuck a few times a week, mostly in the missionary position. Recently Alyssa started planting seeds in James' head about how she wanted to take control during sex. She would push him on the bed and sit on his lap while they made out. A few weeks ago Alyssa wanted to try something new. 

"I want to ride you."

"Ok."

James enjoyed just as much as Alyssa. Growing up he didn't experiment sexually so he found it easy to let her take over. 

Alyssa's dominance in sex had continued almost everyday since then. While she was being fucked she would come up with other ideas to make sex more interesting.

It was nearing midnight, which was late for the two of them because they needed to be awake early the next morning to get to work. They had been passionately making out on the couch for some time. Alyssa was on James' lap, naturally. She decided to bring one of her sexual ideas to reality. 

Alyssa's right hand was resting on James' lower back and slowly creeping to cup his ass. Before her fingers reached his jeans she pulled away from his lips, which wasn't always so easy. Alyssa knew that he would like what she was about to do. James was slightly confused at first. Why was she stopping when it was getting so good. 

"Tell me when to stop." Alyssa wanted to make James as comfortable as possible. In response he slowly nodded, obviously a bit nervous and confused. Her hand slipped under his waistband and she was suddenly groping his ass. He stuttered an inhale as she touched the outside of his asshole with her finger. 

Quickly Alyssa took her hand out and brought it to James' lips. He reluctantly obeyed as she stuck her index and middle fingers into his mouth. He tried to get them as wet as possible as he swirled his tongue around her fingers. When Alyssa removed her fingers, she patted his head with her left hand. "Good boy."

Alyssa's fingers were back hovering by James' hole before she slowly entered her middle finger, retaining eye contact. He tried his best to breathe normally while Alyssa reached as far as she could with one finger. 

Their eye contact was broken when Alyssa brought her mouth to James' neck and lightly sucked. That's when she entered her index finger into his asshole. When it was fully inserted, she tried to create a rhythm to finger fuck him. It wasn't so easy and James didn't seem to comfortable so she removed her hand from under his pants.

"I'll go get lube. Stay here."

"Ok Alyssa."

When Alyssa returned with a bottle of lube she found James hadn't moved an inch. He looked overwhelmed but aching for more. His face was flushed a bright pink and his eyes were wide. 

"Take off your jeans. And pants." James immediately did so. Alyssa admired how flustered he looked. She told him to remove his shirt as well and once he was completely naked, she instructed him to get on his stomach and stick his ass in the air. Alyssa felt powerful to be completely dressed while James was naked, vulnerable. 

Alyssa squeezed a generous amount of lube onto her fingers and spread it all over them. "Let me know if it bothers you." She waited until James nodded before she slid her fingers into his asshole. It was easier now that there was lube to allow her to move at a quicker pace. She watched her fingers go in and out of his hole, trying to get deeper each time. When she touched a certain spot James reacted appropriately. 

"OH!" he whined. Alyssa mouth turned into a grin and she abruptly stopped. As she expected James squirmed and tried to move his ass closer to her. "More. Please." 

"What do you want? Use your words." She was truly enjoying this. Her pussy was throbbing. 

"Fuck me. Fuck my tight arse."

She didn't want him to get too upset so Alyssa listened to what he said and tried to hit the spot that made him moan. She was successful in doing that multiple times. James' moans filled Alyssa's stomach with butterflies and all she wanted to do was make him cum. She wrapped her left hand over his dick and pumped it to the same rhythm that she was fucking him to. 

James was a moaning mess, bucking his hips up to get as much friction as possible. She was hitting the right bundle of nerves in his asshole as she pumped his dick quickly. He stuttered a whine as he came onto the couch cushions and his own stomach. Alyssa slowed down her pumping as she watched his back curve and pretty sounds escape his mouth. 

"You look so fucking good when you cum." James had turned onto his back and lay down breathing heavily. Alyssa could've stopped herself but she lowered herself over him and licked up the bit of the cum that remained on his stomach. "We should do that again."

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was my first piece of smut/fanfiction so please let me know what you think or if you have an suggestions/requests :)


End file.
